<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 5 Emmay: Family by angstyastronaut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025294">Day 5 Emmay: Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyastronaut/pseuds/angstyastronaut'>angstyastronaut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emmay Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Targent, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyastronaut/pseuds/angstyastronaut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmy thinks her father is taking her on a surprise trip- little does she know her life is about to change forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emmay Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 5 Emmay: Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“Sunflower?” Emmy pretended to be asleep, shoving her book under the covers. There wasn’t time to switch off the lamp before her father came in. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But her father didn’t chide her, like he usually did when he found her reading in the middle of the night. “I know you’re awake,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She opened her eyes. In the dim light she could see the white strands in her father’s black hair; they had appeared over the past few months, along with the shadows under his eyes and lines on his face. They seemed deeper in the lamp’s light; a bit scary, really.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Where’s your bag?” he asked. “Something’s come up; we have to leave. Now.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why?” she asked. What could be so important that they would need to leave right now? Rain pattered against her window; she wrinkled her nose. “It’s raining,” she said disdainfully.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He shook his head. “Get up. We’ll miss the flight if we don’t hurry.” His voice was harsher than she’d ever heard it. Emmy flinched. But maybe this is a holiday? After all, they’d left to visit their family back in Japan many times before, and they had to get up early for each of them. <em>But if it’s a holiday, why doesn't he just tell me?</em>  She couldn't think of any other reason.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She fumbled around for her bag with her father; it was bright yellow with white polka dots, just like her pyjamas. Her mother picked it out for her on her last birthday, before… Emmy sniffed. “Are you alright dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emmy nodded. She went to her sheets and took the book of pictures she’d been reading, then took the little necklace her mother had left to her. She hesitated. “How long will we be gone for?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“A while. Don’t worry about packing clothes; I got you some new ones, look. And we can buy plenty more where we’re going.” The clothes her father showed her were ugly; a pink, puffy dress drowning in frills, with a long pink ribbon to tie her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Daddy, it’s ugly,” Her parents often joked about her love of yellow, but Emmy knew it was the best colour and nothing would ever change her mind.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m sorry, sunflower. It was all they had and we have to leave quickly.” There was something sharp in her father’s eyes; Emmy didn’t want to wear it but the worms of fear wriggling in her stomach made her slip it on in the bathroom without complaint. <em>Something is wrong.</em></span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are we going to see Obaa-san?” She wouldn’t approve of this; whenever they visited she got something yellow from her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Her father tensed. “Yes, dear. Have you finished packing?” Emmy grabbed some dolls and a few more books; she left her teddy. She didn’t need to sleep with it every night any more, and she didn't want to admit to still using it some nights. She missed it all the same once they got into the car and drove into the night.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Father was going to fast; Emmy clung onto her stupid dress for dear life. If only she’d brought her teddy! They lived close to the airport; they’d been driving for a long while though, despite that. He snaked through dozens of streets and roads she'd never seen until her head whirled from all the places she wasn't familiar with. Even the places she knew looked different in the dark. More threatening.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Almost there,” he muttered, swerving into an alley. She looked back. A big, black car passed by, an even darker patch of shadow than the shadows behind it. The windows were black too, shielding the drivers from view.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I saw a car,” Emmy said. It was creepy; her skin rose into goosebumps. She remembered that story her friend Ingrid told her about the car with no driver- she felt sick and tried to push the thoughts away.  Her father’s knuckles paled against the wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Even late at night traffic streamed into the airport. “Let’s go,” her father drove around the car park, eventually finding a spot. They left without looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shouldn’t you pay?” Emmy asked. He hadn’t stopped at the machine. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Her father was scanning the crowd. “Doesn’t matter, c’mon sunflower.” They went right into the crush of people, towards their flight.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Suddenly, her hand lost its grip. “Daddy!” she cried, but he was already out of sight; a group of loudly speaking men in black had come between them. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Get lost, pipsqueak!” One of them must have shoved her, because she found herself staggering through the crowd, tripping over her dress. A few people made noises of concern and tried to help, but then she locked eyes with one of the men. His eyes were as cold as ice. <em>I need to run.</em></span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And she ran. A few people did turn their heads, but she was fast and in an even busier part of the airport. I need to find Daddy. How do I find him? </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She saw queues snaking around the corner; this was some sort of help desk. It was supposed to help with flights, but surely-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Vice-like fingers gripped her arm. Emmy wriggled, trying to scream for help. But the screams died in her frozen throat. “Come with me Emmeline. I’m your uncle,” her mother had no siblings and she knew her uncles in her father's family; this man with tawny hair and eyes hidden by sunglasses couldn’t be related to her. She shook her head, mouthing <em>father</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He’s gone. Come with me Emmeline; we’ll get you somewhere safe.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw Emmay on tumblr and I knew I had to do something for it! This might be the only fic I do, but I'm hoping to get a few more up over the month. I hope it's alright because I wrote it rlly quickly lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>